Illusory Wall (Dark Souls III)
Illusory Walls are a gameplay element in Dark Souls III. Description Illusory Walls are surfaces that appear solid but are in reality just illusions which conceal hidden entrances, hidden items or hidden bonfires. A player can progress past Illusory Walls by attacking, jumping or rolling into them. Locations *Firelink Shrine - One can be found at the end of one of the rafters located above the shrine. It leads to a chest with the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring. *Farron Keep - Old Wolf of Farron bonfire. From the bonfire, leave back toward the swamp and turn left. Ascend the stairs and attack the wall on the left side, which appears to be a filled in arch, adjacent to the Crystal Lizard spawn. Behind it is the Dreamchaser's Ashes. *Catacombs of Carthus - After the Catacombs of Carthus bonfire, an illusory wall can be found that links the staircase walkway in the rat/water hall. *Smouldering Lake **From the Old King's Antechamber bonfire, attack the wall at the far end of the room. This will lead to a corridor filled with Writhing Rotten Flesh, at the end of which is an Estus Shard. **The corridor leading from the room filled with Demon Statues and Smouldering Ghrus to the large room with the Demon Clerics has an illusory wall in the corner before turning right. It hides a greataxe-wielding Black Knight who guards the Black Knight Sword. **In the small room with three Hound Rats that leads to the large corridor with the Giant Hound Rat, attack the opposite wall to reveal a hidden area. The Quelana Pyromancy Tome can be found here, on the corpse of what is presumably Quelana of Izalith, alongside the corpse of Quelaag's Sister. ** In the large corridor with the Giant Hound Rat, continue past the staircase leading down and attack the wall to the left near the Giant Hound Rat. A treasure chest can be found within, but attacking the wall behind it will reveal a drop-down that leads to the Izalith Staff. *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley ** Past the two Fire Witches and before reaching the Church of Yorshka bonfire, there is an illusory railing to the left which can reveal a hidden staircase to an area containing the spell Dorhys' Gnawing. ** In the central plaza near the Church of Yorshka, patrolled by the Fire Witch and three Pontiff Knights, the wall to the right can be attacked to reveal the Magic Clutch Ring. ** After traversing the dark room filled with Irithyllian Slaves, walk down the stairs and turn right before entering the riverbed. The first alcove to the right can be attacked to reveal a Crystal Lizard. ** The entrance to Gwyn's honorary tomb, the previous location of the Blade of the Darkmoon covenant and Dark Sun Gwyndolin boss fight in Dark Souls, can be found in the same location in Anor Londo. Accessing it is achieved through simply attacking the statue of Gwyn. *Consumed King's Garden - After defeating Oceiros, the Consumed King, explore the area behind the door at the far side of the arena. After defeating the Man Serpent, attack the wall behind the farthest chest, which will lead to the Untended Graves. *Untended Graves - In Dark Firelink Shrine past Champion Gundyr, the alcove where Irina of Carim is normally found is sealed off by illusory walls on all sides. The Eyes of a Fire Keeper can be found within. *The Dreg Heap - After the first two Lothric Knights, enter the building to the right filled with Murkmen and attack the wall to the left at the end. This leads to Great Soul Dregs and the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +3. *The Ringed City **After the Shared Grave bonfire and traversing the bridge past Darkeater Midir, attack the wall to the right of the stairway leading up, and defeat the Hobbled Cleric. Two more illusory walls can be found immediately after, leading to Lightning Arrow. **In the same building, the arena where Darkeater Midir is fought for the second time is found at the end of a passage that starts behind an illusory wall. This illusory wall takes the appearance of a statue to the right of a corpse holding an Ember, in the room opposite the one where a hole leading to the Chloranthy Ring +3 is found. Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay